The present invention relates to a device for fastening footgear to a sports implement.
Fastenings associated with skis and suitable for temporarily associating footgear are currently known; in particular, fastenings which allow the rotation of the footgear at an axis which is transverse with respect to the tip in sports which require the rotation of the foot, are known.
Said sports may therefore be cross-country skiing, roller-skiing, Telemark skiing and mountain skiing.
Said known fastenings require rotation contrasting means, such as springs or elastically deformable parts made of plastics, accommodated inside the fastening or in adapted seats.
The disadvantage which can be observed in said known types of fastenings consists of the fact that in practice it is difficult to vary the rotation contrast.
It is in fact unthinkable, due both to operating difficulties and to difficulties in the assembly of the various components, to replace the springs; in those cases in which an adjusting of the springs is indeed provided, said adjusting can be achieved only by using specific tools or by using complicated systems which can increase the weight of the fastening.
The use of elastically deformable and replaceable parts forces the user to have a plurality of spares with different degrees of hardness; this solution is in any case extremely disadvantageous because the skier is forced to keep the parts, for example, in a pocket; the spare parts can thus be lost and will deteriorate in the course of time.
The known fastenings are furthermore not aerodynamically advantageous, and also not aesthetically pleasant.